


下流街区

by tttotw (Samarium_AL)



Series: 中目黑犯罪组织 [2]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw
Summary: 是《中目黑犯罪组织》的一部分。
Relationships: Iwata Takanori | Gun/Tosaka Hiroomi
Series: 中目黑犯罪组织 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987882
Kudos: 4





	下流街区

**Author's Note:**

> 之前就写好了，先发第一章，今晚（2020年10月27日晚上）努力写后续。

嘈杂的小酒馆，门口站着形形色色的男人和女人，冲着往来行人展示自己的肉体。如果不是任务需要，Gun是断不会到这种地方来找下流乐子的。他出发前，Alan还在电话里一边嚼着薯片一边嘱咐他，接过头之后最好找个人就地来一发，这样显得真实。

这个建议很合理，如果背景音里没有Sway在狂笑的话。

然而现在，Gun在认真考虑前述的建议了。接头之后，那个人一出酒馆就拉了个大概还未成年的男孩子，两个人挑了条小巷子径直走了进去。

Gun不喜欢，除了Omi他谁都没兴趣。

为防节外生枝，他最好找个不太瘦弱的，以免被自己干晕过去。这条街上的人也太没品位了，或者说，他们的客户太没品味了。倒是有那么一两个，基本上就涂了口红，然而Gun走近之后看见他们身上奇怪的疹子，马上又绕了过去。

远处有一个，身量比自己高一点，并不瘦，穿着宽松的长上衣和紧身裤子。膝盖上的破洞说不好是买来时就有的，还是长年累月穿破的。Gun最近屏幕盯多了，眼神不太好，只是感觉那个靠在墙上的身影很像Omi。也许是那件粉紫色上衣带来的错觉吧。

带着探寻，Gun走过去和那人打了对脸。

是他。

Gun表现得很平常，就是看到了感兴趣的男人的模样；Omi轻微地抖了一下，几乎只有Gun能看出来。

先用手背抬起他的下巴，又迫使他向左右看，Gun打量了这位“站街男人”的脸。手往下要去摸胸的时候，被Omi攥住了：“先生，再往下就是收费项目了。”

Gun轻笑，强行揉了两把他的胸肌，凑近他的耳边，用周围人也听得见的声音说：“我又不会白玩你。”

“先生想怎么玩？”Omi轻轻扭着身子，被袖子遮住一半的手伸向Gun的下体，富有技巧地揉捏起来。

“就在巷子里。”

“那么……”Omi捏了两下Gun的下体，“这个价格。”

开得很大的领口里被塞了两张福泽谕吉，“主顾”动作粗暴地把他拽到小巷深处。

“咱们速战速决吧。”Gun用了点力气，把Omi按在坑坑洼洼的砖墙上。

过分，明明知道我怕疼。

长上衣被掀起来，然后一切的动作都停止了。

半晌，Gun克制的声音贴着耳背传来：“这身衣服哪来的？”

“Takahiro san准备的。”

那个下流的前辈到底是从什么渠道搞到这种裤子的？臀部包得紧紧的，完全看不出Omi的翘臀，然而有大半圈按扣，Gun伸手一拉，那片布料就脱离开主体，“站街男人”没穿内裤的饱满屁股出现在自己眼前。

太下流了，他有必要查查这条街上是不是人人如此。

“先生，请进来吧。”被按在墙上的人催促到。

Gun一插到底。Omi几乎是尖叫出来。

“啊，啊，先生，哎呀……”

屁股上被响亮地拍了一巴掌，清脆的声音回荡在巷子里。

“安……安全套。”

“我都不怕，你怕什么？”Gun嗤笑一声，然后附在他耳边小声说，“我回去就给咱们俩申请体检。”

“好棒……快一点啊，先生！”

Gun把那件碍事的长上衣卷起来，真的开始加速。当然了，并不像在家里那么快。这条街上的嫖客们不太可能有那个能力。

鲜有的乖顺，没有催促，没有反抗，接纳了一切，口中溢出的除了娇喘都是恭维。Gun没见过这样的Omi，偶尔来一次也挺新鲜。

一只手抚上他的喉结，唇齿在肩膀上吮咬；另一只手握着他的腰部，方便自己进出。Omi咬着唇感受自己各种意义上的搭档，呻吟从嘴角溢出。手从袖子里伸出来，移到裤链那里，摸上性器。

男朋友当然能注意到这一点。拍开他的手，自己握住，还堵上前端。

“这样是要加钱的，先生……”Omi带着哭腔还价。

“很专业嘛，功课做得不错。”Gun说话的姿势看起来像在言语羞辱他，实际上品评着他的业务能力，“不过，你刚刚看到我的时候，反应有点明显呢。”

Omi想甩一句“不是谁的表情管理都像你一样好”，还想分辩自己的反应不会暴露。然而张开嘴只能发出无意义的暧昧音节，哼唧了几声，只好又闭上嘴。

Gun又大幅冲撞力十来下，那条下流裤子的那片下流布料就随着一起摇晃，因为色情而显得不那么可笑。问都没问就射在Omi体内，同时松开手，Omi的精液喷在有可疑污渍的墙壁上。

又塞给他几张钞票，Gun扒掉了那条碍眼的裤子。Omi转过身，两个人面对面，Gun看见他脸上蹭破了皮，赶忙凑上去舔吮干净。

鬼晓得那堵破墙上有什么脏东西。Gun扭头啐了一口。

Omi故意不夹紧，让精液顺着大腿流下来。搂着Gun的脖子，送上自己饱满的唇。

这个吻是Omi本人的风格。Gun有那么一瞬间的迷失。

理清思绪，Gun抓着“站街男人”的屁股，开始了他加购的第二轮。他让Omi整个人挂在他身上，没有额外的依靠。Gun不想那堵脏墙再蹭破他的背。理解男朋友的关怀，Omi免费送上了浑身上下的爱抚，以及对“主顾”肉体的夸张赞美。

预感体内的性器快射了，欲求不满的小娇娇儿和男朋友商量：“再坚持一会儿？”

不可能的，再下去会暴露的。

射精之后，两个人坐在地上。Omi还在Gun怀里撒了会儿娇。

“主顾”满意了，于是撇开还光着屁股的“站街男人”，径自走出了这个街区。

这个充斥着色情暴力的街区离他们家很远，Gun决定搭公共交通回去。

摸了摸口袋，空空如也。又把身上其它藏钱的地方翻找一遍，连硬币都没有。

是抱起来他的时候，还是坐在地上被他在怀里撒娇的时候？总之，中目黑犯罪组织的业务精英在嫖他站街的同事兼男朋友的时候，被对方摸走了全部的钱。


End file.
